


Christmas? Yule? Life day? Why the hades is there all these holidays?

by eating_soap



Series: my oneshots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays, No beta - we die like (wo)men, Parenthood, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_soap/pseuds/eating_soap
Summary: For a prompt: Percy and Annabeth's Mid-Winter has always been a mix of holidays and celebrations: Solstice, Saturnalia, Yule, Christmas, Life Day. They've always just gone with it. But now that they have a daughter of there own, they have to actually figure out what they're going to pass on
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: my oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Percabeth Discord Secret Santa





	Christmas? Yule? Life day? Why the hades is there all these holidays?

“Ow.” Percy Jackson complained, rubbing his chest. His newborn daughter, Lily poked him again as a giggle came out of her throat. Sprouts of blonde hair dotted her head while her sea green eyes glowed when her father kissed her on the forehead.

“Percy?” A voice called from the kitchen.

Percy’s head instinctively went to his shoulder. “Coming!” Percy lowered his daughter carefully into her cradle. “I’ll be back in a second.” He told Lily.

Percy walked through the hallway. Most of the doors were closed, except the one leading to the kitchen. The floor was black and white checkered and the wall was... a mess. Earlier that day, the wall had become a splatter of baby food and crayon. Percy had tried to clean up the crayons, but the water had caused the color to swirl and make a picture Rachel would be proud of.

Annabeth Chase-Jackson was sitting at a stool in front of the black-marble island, square in the middle of the mayhem.

“Hey.” She greeted her husband of three years. Percy slipped into the stool next to Annabeth's.

“What’s up?” Percy asked her in concern. Annabeth had bags under her eyes and had recently spent a lot more of her time at her laptop than normal.

She held up her phone for Percy to see.

“Buying a Christmas tree with Jake and @JasonG!” Percy read, stumbling on the words. “Why are you showing me this? We already have a Christmas tree.” Percy pointed towards the living room.

“Is Christmas the only holiday we celebrate?” Annabeth asked.

“Um, also Solstice?”

“And others.” Annabeth agreed. “We can’t pass down all of them. Look.” She passed him a slip of yellow binder paper. Two black lines, one down the middle and one through the first one formed a T-chart, labelled with two words: ‘CELEBRATE’ and ‘DON’T CELEBRATE’.

“Um, well we should celebrate Christmas.” Percy suggested. Annabeth nodded. She recorded “Christmas” in the celebrate segment.

“What about Yule?” Annabeth asked. “I know my cousin celebrates it, but I never have.”

Percy frowned. “What’s Yule?”

“It’s a holiday that originally celebrated Odin. Most of the festive are like Christmas.”

“Nope.” Percy yanked the Sharpie from Annabeth’s hand. “Nope. I’m not celebrating any more gods.” Yule went in the don’t celebrate section.

“We celebrate Solstice.” Annabeth pointed out. “And give me back the pen, Seaweed Brain.”

“For gods that are not Greek.” Percy corrected himself, dropping the Sharpie in Annabeth’s outstretched hand.

“So, you would be comfortable celebrating Saturnalia?” Annabeth asked. “The one which is about Saturn.”

“Isn’t Saturn, like, Roman Kronos? The same guy who tried to kill us a bajillion times?” Percy asked.

“Bajillion isn’t a word, Percy.” Annabeth told him. “And, yes, it's about him.”

“Um, no. We’re not doing anything related to him.”

“I mean, technically you’re related to him.” Annabeth pointed out as she wrote down Saturnalia in the don’t celebrate column.

“It’s too late for you then.” Percy wiggled his eyebrows at his wife. “W-”

Annabeth cut Percy off. “Any more ideas?”

“Life day.” Percy supplied. “What?”

Annabeth stared at Percy. “That’s from Star Wars.” Annabeth said blankly.

“So?”

“We are _not_ teaching our daughter about Life Day.” Annabeth told him sharply.

“You may not.” Percy crossed his arms. “I will.” Annabeth rubbed her temples.

“Percy-”

“I will!” He insisted. “Star Wars is very important!”

“Percy no.” Annabeth warned.

“Percy yes.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Precisely why I’m doing it.”

Annabeth sighed. “There’s no way to convince you to not do it.” She stated.

“Correct.” Percy held his head higher.

“Fine.” Annabeth scribbled down Life Day. A small smile tugged at Percy’s mouth.

“What’s next?” He asked, trying not to sound too pleased.

“Hannukah.” Annabeth shot a dirty look at her husband.

“We’re not Jewish. Nope.” Annabeth jotted it down.

“Ok. Bye.” Annabeth said shortly, speed walking out of the room.

“Hey! What did I do?” Percy called after her, pushing back his chair.

He didn’t get an answer. “Oh gods.” Percy muttered. He rushed out of the kitchen and into their bedroom, seeing a blonde sitting on his bed. “Annabeth?” The bed dipped under Percy’s bottom. “Was it Life Day?”

Annabeth dug her head into Percy’s chest. “I was being… stupid.” Percy raised his eyebrows. He’d hardly heard her call herself something other than smart, especially with her hummus…hubris.

“I get it.” Annabeth looked gratefully at her husband. “No

“Um… thanks.”

“We don’t have to celebrate Life Day.” Percy said gently.

“No. It’s okay. She’s your baby, too.” Annabeth said awkwardly.

“If you really don’t want me t-”

“Percy. It’s fine.”

“I mean, if you insist.” Percy grinned. A weak laugh came from Annabeths throat. The pair descended into a comfortable silence.

“Can I comment on Piper’s picture?” Percy asked, his face splitting into a grin. Annabeth sent him an annoyed look. “Please?”

“No, Percy.”

“Pleaseee?”

“Well... only one.” Annabeth gave in. Percy pumped his fist.

“Hell yeah!”

-

_Dec 25, 8:10 am_

_-_

“Open it!” Annabeth said enthusiastically, earning a giggle from Lily. Lily’s baby fingers touched the wrapping paper.

“Here.” Percy said to Annabeth, handing her the camera. Percy reached forward to help his daughter. A big multi-colored carpet, decorated with a town, streets, and cars sprung from the present. Lily’s eyes lit up as she hugged the rug.

“You picked this?” Annabeth asked, impressed.

“Yep!” Percy smiled proudly. “I couldn’t decide between this and a Cookie Monster toy – so I got both.” He gave another present to his daughter, this one a red and green wrap on it that looked quite clumpy. In it was a Elmo.

“Danks, daddy!” Lily’s chubby baby hands smooshed into her dads body.

“No problem, sweetie.” Percy sent Annabeth a winning grin.

“What about my gift, Lily?” She asked.

“Daddies was better.”

-

_Dec 25, 8:15 am_

-

“I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Percabeth discord - https://discord.gg/PDZPgSN


End file.
